


too much time gone by

by moloch



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 08:38:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moloch/pseuds/moloch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today was the six month anniversary of Gavin's absence from the office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	too much time gone by

Today was the six month anniversary of Gavin’s absence from the office. 

Six months of no Gavin. 

Six months of quieter Let’s Plays and an even quieter atmosphere. 

Six months of an empty desk next to his that did nothing but make his heart and stomach twinge uncomfortably. 

The others hadn’t missed him as much in the beginning, instead doing the obvious in choosing to crack dumb jokes in stupid British accents, shouting that he wasn’t missed and that all their shit wouldn’t burn down in the near future. He had joined in, of course. Otherwise people would guess that something was off, and the deep gay shit would just get worse. 

They had planned to do the whole “long distance” Let’s Play thing in the beginning, but after a failed Let’s Build due to a horrible connection and an awful audio recording, everyone knew it wouldn’t work. 

Gavin would text Geoff and Jack, because they were the only ones with an international data plan. He’d planned to get one after Gavin left, but it was too much money. (Of course, he was lying to himself. He knew that if he got one to talk to Gavin, he’d have to _talk_ to Gavin. He’d have to ask the questions that had been fucking plaguing him for six goddamn months. He was, admittedly, terrified.) 

Gavin always asked after him through Geoff. If he texted Geoff every day for a week, he’d ask about his boy five days out of the seven. “How’s my little Michael?” he’d text. “Haven’t heard from my boy in a while. How’s he doing without me?” he’d murmur quietly when he called. 

Geoff would always laugh and reply that Michael missed him, along with a dig at their sexualities. 

Michael hadn’t heard his voice in six months. 

\- 

They were standing quietly in the kitchen. 

Gavin’s hands were in his pockets, and he had a tiny, sad smile on his face. 

Michael was about to let a curse burst from his mouth at seeing his dumb face, but Gavin opened his mouth first. 

“I have to be at the airport in twenty minutes. Geoff’s going to start screaming at me to get in the car soon.” 

Michael shot him a quizzical look, pretending like his stomach didn’t do a tiny flip at Gavin mentioning his leaving. 

“I’ve already said goodbye to everyone.” He paused. “I’m not staying there, you know that,” he added, inching closer to Michael. Michael felt like backing up just to piss him off, but he didn’t. He nodded instead. 

Michael felt like now would be the right time to tell Gavin that he would probably miss his stupid face for the next six months. 

He opened his mouth, and immediately, Gavin swept forward and pressed his lips against his, one hand curling around Michael’s bicep, the other at the base of his neck, pushing through Michael’s hair from the back. Michael grunted softly, attempting to move his hand to either push Gavin away or pull him closer, he didn’t know, but Gavin swallowed the noise he made and pressed into him instead, sighing slightly. 

Just when Michael was about to begin to attempt to kiss Gavin back, the other man pulled away, hands sliding down to return back to his sides. He was only an inch or two away from Michael’s face, his huge nose doing nothing to distract Michael from staring into his dark eyes. 

After a moment, Michael’s gaze flickered down to Gavin’s swollen lips. He immediately reached up to touch his own. Gavin smiled, his eyes crinkling. He leaned in and pressed a tiny, innocent kiss to the tip of Michael’s nose. 

“See you, Mogar.” 

Gavin turned and left the kitchen. Soon after, he heard Geoff’s voice screeching through the halls. 

Michael let out a tiny breath of laughter. 

He closed his eyes. 

\- 

Today was the six month anniversary of Gavin’s absence from the office, but Gavin wouldn’t be home for another two or three days. And that’s right, Michael said _home_. 

He thought about the Incident in the Kitchen. He analyzed it. He asked himself what he’d do if he could go back and do it over again. He decided right then and there that he just wanted to hold that tiny idiot of a man in his arms and join in. He wanted more of Gavin’s kisses, and when he came back, he was going to get them. 

Michael frowned at his computer screen. 

If Gavin would still have him. 

Today was the six month anniversary of Gavin’s absence from the office, from his _home_ , and Michael hadn’t spoken to him in six months. Because he was scared. He was afraid. He was dumb. The idea of speaking about his gay ass feelings petrified him to bits. 

But Michael would have to do it. 

Because as it turned out… Michael had spent the last six months of his life falling in love with a British idiot that he hadn’t even spoken to. He’d win back his boy if it killed him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Too Much Time by John Vanderslice (Welcome To Night Vale's Weather in E23).


End file.
